


It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

by Leksaklarke



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, angie centric, basically angie adopts a cat, flustered angie, it was a prompt, peggy is a tease, she barges in on peggy walking out of the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaklarke/pseuds/Leksaklarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked and wreathed in steam, and B immediately dropping whatever they were holding. Bonus if it’s an animal which gives them the stink eye before slinking away.</p><p>Focuses more on the walking in and less on the stinky eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> This will be Angie centric, by the way. Person A is Peggy; Person B of course is Angie. Also, this is like pre-relationship but Angie is like head over heels so you can guess the reaction she’ll have ;) Like always, thoughts are Italics.
> 
> Title from the song Wicked Games by Chris Isaak, but you'll probably love Gemma Hayes' version more, it's much more chill than the original.

Peggy was leaving. Again.

It was the second time this month, and Angie was tired of being all alone, moping around the mansion in silence with nothing to do. Right after work, Angie would come home and start doing some light housework, like;  wash the plates, take care of the laundry and the bed and sometimes, when she feels up to it, sweeps the mansion.

She was getting so sick and tired of it but of course Angie didn’t blame Peggy. She had been waiting a long time for this; for getting missions and treated like a proper agent and not some coffee assistant. Angie was just sad, that’s all.

They had a fight about it once. Angie kept whining about being alone and missing Peggy too much, She jokingly said,

 _"Pegs, I won't let you go. Please stay with me, I'll miss you too much.''_   She wasn't joking about the ''Miss you part''- and she tried her usual puppy face but let’s just say it didn’t end well for Angie. Yet she didn’t blame Peggy for her words. Recalling the words, it sounded something like:

_"What are you? my lover? Angie you’re just my best friend and one day or another we have to live without each other, don’t we? I love you but I also love what I do. I’ve been working hard to get to this place. Where I get missions.. and now out of America. This is a big deal for me, I’ve been waiting for this time to come and start getting treated like an Agent not some bloody assistant."_

She hesitated to continue and by then Angie was trying hard not to cry, her breathing wasn’t even steady, she was suffocating. She already knew that she was just her best friend but it still felt like being stabbed with a sharp long knife and kept twisted it.

" _It's_ _not that I don’t miss you Angie because believe me when I say I do. The thoughts of being with you are what keeps me going whenever I feel like giving up."  
_

She misses the Englishwoman with a passion. She misses their little session at night of Schnapps and pie; she misses her showing up at the auto-mat so she could cheer her up, and she misses hearing those little grumbles of ‘’Oh bloody hell, when will this end.’’ When Peggy is working on a file after work, or when she calls for Angie and they’d have a little cuddle session and talk about their day, just when she’s having a break from those tiring files.

So when Angie encounters a box of kitten litters with a sign saying **"Up for a loving home."** And she spots this cute tiny black kitten, letting out adorable purrs and whines, she refuses to walk by and don’t adopt it. Sure, the mansion wasn’t hers, or Peggy’s- but starting from today, she was going to be alone again for a few weeks, so the company of the little one couldn’t hurt.

‘Peggy won’t be able to refuse this cute lil’ thing.’ Angie thinks ans she lifts the little ball of fur from the box and grins at the woman standing near the box.

The kitten was a boy. She’d discuss naming the cat with Peggy but for now, she decided to call him Ralph, yes it wasn’t the best name for a cat but that’s all Angie could think about right now. "Hey there little Ralphie, you’re gonna love your new home," Angie coos at the little black cat in her arms, she was holding him as if he was a precious diamond and might break if it falls. "I’m mama Angie, you’re gonna meet mama Peggy soon. Now, let’s go shopping for all your needs lil’ guy."

She spent almost an hour at the pet shop, choosing a collar, a bowl, food, a bed and lots of toys, basically everything he might require. In fact, she was going a bit overboard with the toys; she was already spoiling him. Then she remembered that Peggy was leaving today, she needed to go home!

Arriving home, she carefully opened up the door and tried not to fall over- her hands were full of bags from the pet shop. "English, I’m home! C’mere, I need to show you something." She called as she settled the bags on the kitchen table; she’ll put everything in place later. For now, her main goal was to introduce the cat to Peggy. With no response whatsoever, she wondered if the older woman had heard her.

"Alright Ralphie, your other mama might be busy right now: let’s go annoy her." She said with a giggle, as she flicked her finger and tickled the little black cat.

As she walked over the mansion she wondered where Peggy might be and might be doing. "Peggy!" She kept calling but she received no response. She kept walking until she was about to pass Peggy’s room (Usually, Peggy wouldn’t be in her room, only for sleeping and showering.) and heard a faint humming noise that sounded like a tune coming from the room, Peggy must be resting or packing for the mission. She always hums whenever she’s just resting, writing a letter or doing chores.

Carefully still holding the kitten, Angie didn’t hesitate to burst open the door and walk in with the cat in her arms, thinking that the other girl might be packing. With a grin, she started, "Heya English, look what I g-" she didn’t get to finish her sentence because when she looked up; Angie was sure she saw a goddess. Peggy wasn’t resting and sure as hell she wasn’t packing either. _Not her luggage anyway, definitely something else though._ Because Peggy was standing there, a towel wrapped around her body, looking like a deer caught in the headlights at Angie, her eyes flicking from Angie to the cat in her arms.

Peggy Carter.

Agent Peggy Carter.

Peggy Carter: the woman Angie was _pining_ after.

Standing there... Just in a towel. Her hair was down to her shoulders, water dripping out of it and onto the carpeted floor. Peggy looked so beautiful, so natural: no make-up on and her hair wasn’t pinned up, with gel or anything else. She was wreathed in steam with water sliding slowly from her glowing pale skin, and with every drip Angie opened her mouth further, forming an ‘O’.

Angie couldn’t stop looking, gaping over this beautiful, stunning and captivating gal in front of her and without thinking she opened her arms and Ralphie, who was in her arms, fell onto the floor on his legs and with a hiss at Angie ran out of the room.

When Peggy gasped and wrapped the towel even tighten, that’s when Angie finally came to her senses and started blushing furiously, her cheeks tinted a bright red colour and if you felt her face, it was as If she was a fuming kettle. She couldn’t find her voice, when she finally did; she let out an ‘’oh god, I’m so sorry English- I just-‘’ her voice sounded high pitched. She decided to stop herself from continuing, thinking she was going to embarrass herself even further and without thinking straight (pun intended.) and jolted out of the room. She kept running until she went into her own room- Ralph out of her thoughts. She slides against the door of her room and bury her warm red face in the palms of her hands.

_‘’Now you’ve done it, good job Angie. Now she knows. She knows what you feel for her.’’_

Peggy in just a towel roamed the rooms of her mind, she couldn’t unsee it and she definitely couldn’t stop thinking about it either; the image will forever burn inside Angie’s head. Oh god. She needed to go and apologize properly, and this time she wasn’t going to run away and make a fool out of herself. _Why couldn’t I apologize properly and not scurry away like an idiot._

Standing up and fixing her dress, Angie looked at the mirror- the image that reflected was her looking totally flustered. She went inside her bathroom and washed her face with cold water, after re-applying her make-up, she left her room and stood for a few seconds in the hallway, thinking what she will say.

 _Ralphie!_ That’s why she had burst into the room, she wanted to introduce the cat to Peggy, see if she approves.

Walking inside the living room, she looked tried to look for the black little thing but her face turned into the direction of Peggy, now completely dressed, of course. Ralph was in her arms, she was speaking with a gentle voice and she was cradling him, and the image made Angie grin. She never saw nor imagined Peggy cooing at a kitten.

When Peggy acknowledged her presence, Angie started blushing again, thinking about the image from earlier. She cleared her voice, making sure that she didn’t speak in a high pitched voice. ‘’ I-uh, that’s why I uh-.. Burst in your room earlier- which I am completely utterly sorry about, I just wanted to show you Ralph and-‘’

‘’You’ve already gave him a name?’’ Peggy cut in mid-sentence, probably sensing that Angie was about to start rambling.

‘’Yes, Ralph.’’ And with that Peggy started laughing. Heat was rushing from to her body to her face, forming a blush on her cheeks. ‘’what’s wrong with that? He looks like a Ralph.’’

‘’No he doesn’t, what kind of name is Ralph for a cat?’’ Peggy teased with a grin.

‘’Shut up English. I like Ralph.’’ She said with a muttered through gritted teeth, it was a sign that Angie was shy. Then she spoke again, slowly, ‘’ So, you like him? You won’t kick him out? I got him because I’ll be lonely again while you’re gone and I just want someone-‘’ She babbled and she missed how Peggy had placed Ralph carefully out of her arms and rose from the sofa, until she felt hands on her shoulders, that silenced her.

‘’Darling, honestly it’s fine. I love him, he’s adorable, and plus he already started to like me.’’ Peggy assured, she grinned coyly at the last part and Angie shoved her slightly, ‘’ No, he doesn’t, He prefers his mama Angie better than mama Peggy.’’

‘’Oh, so we are his mother’s now?’’ She raised an eyebrow and smirked, the tone of her voice sounded of chaff and tease.

Angie blushed once again, Apparently that's something that she can't stop doing in front of the Englishwoman. G _od her teasing will be the dead of me._

‘’Shut up English, you talk too much.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Like I’ve said before, I’m not a write, I’m not very good at it but when I saw this prompt on Tumblr, something flicked. Not sure what but anyway, hope you liked it! thank you for reading.  
> Also, I have tons of prompts so If you like this, I can write more and make this a series :3 
> 
> Tumblr: Agentcartinelliaf  
> (yes i'm the trash who spams the cartinelli tag to send me asks, headcanons and prompts. And rambles about au's and stuff. hello hi. )


End file.
